undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Stalker". This issue is Chad-centric. 102, Stalker I was once a cameraman for a jerk of a TV host, who thought he owned the whole world. Well, he didn’t! Now the dead own the world. And what can we do about it? Nothing! We can just try not to get eaten by dead fucks. Right now, i’m talking with the slow minded bartender, Texas, and the fat newcomer, Odin. I can tell you, Odin should really not be in this group! He does not fit in. He thinks he can come here and change everything i’ve decided. Well, he can’t. “The news say the zombies die with a shot to the head.” Texas states and looks at me. “Well, i would enjoy blowing some brains outta some dead fucks.” I say and takes a glimpse towards the new girl, Lia. She had a gun, and Texas had the double barrel. That makes two weapons. Not enough for us to protect this place. “So we need weapons?” Odin asks, with a creepy, friendly voice. I sigh and look at him. “Yes, mr. Obvius. We need weapons.” I fake a smile and turn my face to Texas. “Well, there’s Joe’s Guns & Munitions. It’s just three blocks away.” Texas says and look from me to Odin. “But i ain’t going out there.” Odin leans up the counter. We’re currently standing at the bar desk. Texas behind the counter, me and Odin on each our barstoll. “I’ll go. If it’s just three blocks, i suppose we can run there.” Odin looks at me, awaiting me to say i will go as well. On one hand, we need the weapons, but it could be really dangerous, and i am not planning on dying today. Because i don’t wanna sound weak or anything, i say: “Allright. We’re leaving in ten minutes.” Odin makes a big smile and turns around, probably to get a bag or something. Texas is holding the door, as Odin and I proceed to go to this gun store. Me with Lia’s Walther, Odin with the double barrel. We have only four rounds for the shotgun, and about half a box for the Walther. A zombies turns around as it smells human; a younger man with a dorky goatee, now missing half his jaw, begins to approach us. With a single shot to the brain, he drops down as a sack of potatoes. “I’ll see y’all later.” I hear Texas mutter, before he closes the door to the bar. While Odin and I are on this run, Texas would get someone in there to help him barricade the place. The news said you should stay inside and close the door, and just wait for further instructions. Further instructions my ass. “Let’s do this.” Odin says, and begins to run down the zombie filled street. With a sigh i follow him. An older man in police uniform, missing a piece of his shoulder, approaches Odin from behind. I could just let it eat him, but i can’t have that many weapons on my own, so i raise the gun and shoot the zombie. It drops to the ground instantly. A louder gunshot is heard. I jerk, and then look at Odin. Smoke are coming out of the old double barreled shotgun. “Over there!” Odin says and points in the direction of a yellow brick building. The name of the store ‘Joe’s Guns & Munitions’ barely visible from this distance. A few zombies roaming around outside the gun store. I take aim at the zombies and shoot. It takes two shots to kill the first zombie. It’s not easy to shoot, while running, i tell you. Odin opens the door to the gun store, where he is attacked by the former owner of the store. I once knew him as Joe Candle. Now he is just a zombie, trying to attack a fat janitor. I raise the pistol and shoot the reanimated Joe Candle in the head. He falls down on top of Odin. I close the door behind us, and begin to look around in the gun store. “Thank you.” Odin says, pushing the body of Joe Candle away. He gets up and picks up Texas’ shotgun. “Fill your bags.” I say. Odin tries to be a nice guy, but i can read him; he just wants the leadership of this little group. He can forget that. He isn’t getting nothing. “Sure thing, boss.” The fat janitor says, and opens a duffel bag. He jumps over the counter. With his elbow, Odin breaks the glass of a cabinet with various different guns. While Odin empties that cabinet, i begin to look for ammunition. I know Joe Candle used to have them somewhere in the depot. I walk towards the cabinet, with a sign on the door saying: ‘Personel only!’. I open the door and see an old wooden cabinet. As i open it, i hear a sound from outside. Not like just one sound, but numerous counts of sounds. Like people moaning. I fill my back pack with boxes of ammunition, and then go out in the store again, seeing what Odin already have seen; zombies trying to get inside the gun store. Every sizes of dead people, trying to break the windows, and knock down the door. I look at Odin, who is just as scared as i am. I know what will happen once that door is down; we’re both going to die. “Well...” Odin says and looks at me. “What are we gonna do now, boss?” Deaths *Joe Candle (after reanimation) Credits *Chad Bottom *Odin Thormann *Texas Starr *Joe Candle Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues